Norway
Norway is one of the main characters of Scandinavia and the World and officially a part of Scandinavia. He is very easygoing and well-adjusted, occupying a happy medium between Denmark's recklessness and Sweden's uptightness. He has a deep and abiding love of nature and easily befriends wild animals (with one exception), and his hobbies include hiking, fishing, and skiing - all things that get him out in the wild. This is one of many points of contrast between him and Denmark, the nature-phobe. Norway is one of the more well-off characters thanks to his oil industry. He is careful with his money and doesn't much relish the prospect of propping up others who are unlikely to ever pay him back. Relationships Scandinavia Norway has a good relationship with his fellow Scandinavians, to the point where they sometimes argue over which one he likes better. (Spoiler: It's Denmark.) He sometimes has the job of reining in their excesses and mediating disputes, but other times he just sits back and watches the fireworks. He and Sweden often join forces to keep Denmark out of trouble, but when it comes to internal disagreements, Norway is more inclined to take Denmark's side; their shared history goes way back, and it was often the two of them vs. Sweden over the years. Their friendship is so tight that it's hard to say where they stop being friends and start being lovers. Geologically speaking, Norway created Denmark at the end of the last Ice Age and ever since has been extremely tolerant of Denmark's shenanigans and quick to forgive his missteps. From the other end of things, "It's wonderful to be Norwegian in Denmark." Family Norway comes from a pretty big family, though not so large as England's. He has two brothers (Iceland and Svalbard, his twin) and one half-brother (Faroe Islands) and two sisters (Sister Norway and Sister Iceland). He also has a son (or perhaps a nephew, it hasn't been specified) named Kven, who also seems to be related to Finland's family. Norway doesn't pay him a whole lot of attention, though. The World Norway doesn't often interact directly with characters other than Denmark, Sweden, and his own family members, and when he does, one or more of the above are usually also present and leading the conversation. The major exception is King Europe, who has become very insistent with his blandishments for Norway to join his "harem". Norway isn't about to give in any time soon, though - he likes his economy where it is. What is telling is that none of the other characters seem to dis''like him. It pays to be laid-back. Appearance Norway is depicted as the physically largest of the Nordics, quite a bit taller than the others and with a stocky, slightly pudgy build. (Like many other physical differences between characters, this is not apparent in the normal style of the comic strips.) He has blue eyes, very curly medium blond hair, and sparse, scruffy facial hair. He usually wears a sweater with the design of the Norwegian flag, dark brown cargo pants, and hiking boots. In the detailed illustrations, the sweater is often plain red and he wears a scarf with blue and white lengthwise stripes. He is often depicted holding a fish or else wearing it on his head. Sometimes it appears to be alive, other times not. Quotes *﻿"''It's wonderful to be Norwegian in Denmark!" - 'Norway in Denmark' *''"I made him out of sand and sea! Isn't he cute?"'' - 'Making Friends' *''"Did anybody say "rotten fish??"'' - 'Nordics like Fish' *''"This is why I don't own a TV."'' - 'The Wonder of Glasses' *''"B-but I was going to be free..."'' - 'Not Norway' *''"Wasn't I suppossed to pick up Kven today?"'' - 'Raising Children' *''"Can we change back now?"'' - 'Good Service' *''"I'm in looooooove with a fairytale!"'' - 'Eurovision Song Contest' *''"What the hell, Sweden!!?"'' - 'America Has Spoken' *''"I don't know! I don't even know who I am anymore!"'' - 'Drama Bear' *''"As long as I have my oil, King EU have no power!'' - 'The Clock is Ticking' Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Europe Category:Scandinavia Category:Nordic